She is Love
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: The supernatural had always been fiction. I knew firmly where I stood in the world and I was just like everyone else. I still am just like everyone else. Besides people other than my twin sharing my face, my crush's girlfriend is a vampire, my sister's boyfriend is a vampire and so is his brother, and my boyfriend is a werewolf. Normal? Me? First in the She Is series. Matt/OC
1. Pilot

**A/N – So, this will be my first story in a long time, but this has been on paper for a while. I only have a few chapters written, but I would love some feedback to help me figure out where this story is going. I would love some feedback!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own the Vampire Diaries, only Ella.**

* * *

I sighed as I stared into the mirror. I looked exactly like my twin sister, Elena, but I kept my hair curly. Other than our appearance, Elena and I were fairly different. Different from each other, and from who we were before the summer. But today, it was a fresh start for both of us.

I knew Elena would be writing in her diary. It was her way of coping with everything, like Jeremy with drugs and me with my music and dancing. I was a good gymnast and Jenna often found me out back, flipping and climbing in the trees. It was just my thing.

Elena interrupted my thoughts when she knocked on my door. "Come on, time to go" she told me gently with a smile I knew was mostly fake. I nodded and we walked down together.

"Toast, I can make toast" Aunt Jenna said frantically as she looked through the fridge. I smiled at her as Elena poured both of us coffee.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna" I told her.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared" Jenna said, digging through her bag as I handed Jeremy my coffee and got myself another one. "Lunch money?" Jenna asked, appearing right behind me, holding out two handfuls of cash. Elena turned her down, but Jeremy grabbed them, and then handed me half.

"Anything else? A number 2 pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"You're mind?" I laughed. Jenna rolled her eyes at me.

"Do you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked, and I remembered Jenna telling us something about it. "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at..." she looked at her watch, "Now" she pulled her beautiful wavy, red/blond hair out of the bun it had been in all morning. "Crap"

"Go" I laughed at her. "We'll be fine"

Jenna looked at Elena and I gratefully before sprinting out of the house to catch up with her life.

I wonder if it will be that easy for Elena, Jeremy, and I.

"You okay?" Elena asked Jeremy softly. I knew he would deny everything with her. Elena was so obsessed with being fine and perfect, she forgot that we normal people didn't need to be perfectly fine all the time.

"Don't start" he huffed, taking a sip of his coffee as he walked away. I gave him a sympathetic smile and he smiled slightly back at me before walking away completely.

Elena sighed and leaned against the island for support. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders in support. We were going to need a lot of strength to get through the next couple of days. And I had a feeling this was only the beginning.

* * *

Elena was sitting shot-gun with Bonnie while I was sitting in back. Bonnie had decided she was going to drive us to school from now on. I didn't really mind. I could use the distraction.

"So, Grams is telling my I'm physic. Our ancestors were from Salem? Witches and all that, I know, crazy! She's going on and on about it and I'm like, 'put this woman in a home already', but I started thinking: I predicted Obama. And I predicted Heath Ledger. And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands" I smiled and kind of tuned out Bonnie.

"Elena!" her eyes flashed towards me from the rearview mirror, "Ella!" we jerked back to the real world. "Back in the car"

Elena and I shared a look. "We did it again, didn't we? I'm sorry Bonnie. You were telling us that…"

"That I'm psychic now" she said with a smug grin. "Right, okay then, predict something" I told her in disbelief. I mean, come one, physic?

"About us" Elena added.

Bonnie sighed and considered this. "I see…" but before she could finish, something smacked into the windshield of the car, scaring all of us and making Bonnie slam on the break. My mind instantly flashed to the day of the accident.

 _Screams filled my ears, and it took me a minute to realize I was screaming too. But immediately after that realization, the car hit the water, and the car began filling up with water. I yanked on my seatbelt, but it was stuck…_

I snapped out of it when I heard Bonnie say, "What was that? Oh my God. Are you guys okay?"

"It's okay, I'm fine" Elena assured her.

"Yeah, fine" I added, shaking my head to rid myself of the memory.

"It was like a bird or something" Bonnie continued. "It came out of nowhere."

"Really. We can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." Elena said firmly.

Bonnie looked at us as if she didn't believe us before heaving a great sigh. "I predict this year is going to be kick-ass. I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy" I smiled at Bonnie's words of encouragement. I really think we can do this. I think Elena and I can move on.

Bonnie pulled away from the curb he had ended up against and we continued the drive to Mystic Falls High School.

* * *

I was walking with Elena and Bonnie through the school. "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelley Beach! She looks a hot – can I still say 'trannie mess'?"

I laughed with Elena at our best friend. I leaned against the wall with Elena and Bonnie. "No, that's over Bon" I told her, fake sympathetically, making her laugh and slap my arm playfully.

"Ugh. Find a man and coin phrase. It's a busy year" Bonnie sounded very pleased with herself.

I looked up and happened to see Matt, who was staring wistfully at Elena. He met my eyes and I smiled at him, shaking my head. He knew what I meant and nodded glumly back at me, just as he caught Bonnie's attention, catching Elena's attention.

"He hates me" Elena sighed, slumping against the lockers.

"That's not true" I said firmly.

"That's not hate," Bonnie agreed, "That's 'You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supplies greatest hits"

"Elena! Ella!" we turned to see Caroline coming towards us.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love Caroline. She can come off as insincere and air-headed, but she's a sweetheart and means the best. You just have to get under her superficial shell, like we have.

"Oh my God" she hugged Elena and then gave me an even bigger hug. "How are you?" she asked. "Oh, it's so good to see you two" she backed up and looked at Bonnie. "How are they? Are they good?" she asked as if we weren't there. I think she knew Elena would lie to her.

"Caroline, we're right here" Elena said gently. "And I'm fine. We're fine. Thank you" behind Elena's back I was shaking my head, making Caroline slump her shoulders and look sadly at me from over Elena's shoulder. I knew she would be insisting I spend the night at her house soon, have a normal girl's night.

"You poor thing" she cried, giving Elena another hug.

"Okay Caroline" Elena said, patting Caroline's back weakly.

Caroline looked at me pointedly as she pulled away from my twin. "Girl's night. Soon" was all she said before she walked away.

Elena and I turned back to see a grinning Bonnie. Elena shook her head. "No comment. I'm not gonna say anything"

As we were walking by the office, Bonnie stopped us. "Hold up. Who's this?" Elena and I looked over to see a tall, lean guy wearing a pair of blue jeans, a brown leather jacket, and a black hoodie underneath. Oh, and sunglasses. He looked hot.

"All I see is back" Elena said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's a hot back" I told her. Just because I wasn't interested in a relationship anytime soon doesn't mean I couldn't admire.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar" Elena and I laughed at her.

"You're gonna run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" I asked her.

"Pretty much" Bonnie said pleasantly.

"Jeremy, good batch, man" we heard a random guy say further down the hallway. Our smiles dropped as we watched Jeremy walk into the guy's bathroom.

"I'll be right back" Elena practically growled. "Elena…" I tried to stop her, but she blew me off, as usual. Bonnie and I shared a look. I shook my head. "She's trying to control Jeremy. I can see her point, but he needs something to deal" I sighed. I saw Jeremy walk out of the restroom. "I'll see you later Bon" I said walking over to him.

"Jeremy" I called. He looked over at me and the glare he sent my way stopped me in my tracks. Why was he so angry with me? What did I do? Without a word, Jeremy turned and stormed away from me.

Once he was gone I leaned against the wall and slid down the floor. I leaned my head against the wall; what was I going to do?

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined the Confederacy in 1861 it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state" I doubt anyone but me was listening to Mr. Tanner. "People in Virginia's Northwest had different ideas from those of the traditional deep South. And Virginia's divided…" alright, now I'm not paying attention. I was curious about who the hot new guy was.

Elena kept glancing at him, and he was staring at her. I elbowed her and raised my eyebrows suggestively, making her silently giggle and shake her head.

Elena's phone buzzed and she showed me the text Bonnie had sent her. _HAWT-E STARING U._ I laughed silently as Elena simply shoved her phone back into her pocket and we went back to the lesson.

* * *

"We going home?" I asked Elena as we walked out of school at the end of the day. She shook her head. "I think I'm gonna…" she trailed off, but I knew what she meant. She had made a habit of going to the cemetery. She goes there to write and be near Mom and Dad.

Elena walked to the cemetery and I started the trek to our family's old, abandoned apothecary. It was completely empty, but clean. I had started going there when I was younger and kept it nice and clean. Dad had helped me line one of the walls with mirrors and put a bar in, as well as a sound system.

Mom and dad knew my passion for dance and gymnastics. So they let me come here whenever I needed a break from reality. I took of my shirt so I was just in my camisole and changed into leggings and took off my socks and shoes. I pressed the button on the remote and music started blaring. I started dancing, throwing in a few flips and tricks, getting lost in my own little world.

I never noticed the black crow that was sitting on the sill of the window, watching me.

I was walking out, back in my normal clothes, duffle bag over my shoulder, when Bonnie pulled up next to me. "Hey, I'm meeting Caroline at the grill, wanna come?" I thought about it before smiling and hoping into the car.

The drive to the Grill didn't take long at all. In fact, we could have walked. The air conditioning in the Grill felt wonderful after the heat of the day and my workout earlier.

"There she is" Bonnie pointed, and it was pretty easy to spot Caroline at her table in the crowd. Bonnie and I wasted no time in getting over to her and sitting on either side of her.

"Hey Caroline" I smiled broadly. It was nice to see her, and hanging out with her and Bonnie took my mind off of things.

"Ella! I'm so glad you came" Caroline beamed. She looked fit to burst, and I couldn't help by chuckle at the picture she made.

"Caroline, spill. You obviously have something you want to talk about. Did you see the new guy?" Bonnie asked, laughing slightly at Caroline.

Caroline nodded. "He's gorgeous" she sighed.

"Why don't we get something to drink while you tell us. I'm parched" I suggested, standing. The other girls nodded and stood as well.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore" Caroline was saying as we walked to a table after getting our drinks. "He lives with his uncle at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue" Caroline sounded smug.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"Oh, please. I got all of that between 3rd and 4th period" Caroline replied. "We're planning a June wedding" I smiled: Caroline was a social butterfly and great at digging up dirt. But she was hopelessly naive.

I chuckled and shared a look with Bonnie. "Hey, you texted Elena, right?" I asked Bonnie as we followed Caroline again. She nodded.

"Hey look, there's Matt" it seems that Caroline had disappeared, so we sat down with Matt.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked him, giving him a hug from behind before sitting next to him.

"I'm not the one in mourning. How are you an Elena doing?" He asked, looking between us.

Bonnie shook her head. "Their mom and dad died. How do you think?"

"Elena's putting on a good face, you know her, but it's only been four months. None of us are okay yet" I told him.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked desperately.

I sighed, but I didn't want to lie to him. "Matt, I really care about you, and Elena does too, but she's changed. We all have, she's not the same girl you were dating before. I think that getting back into that relationship could hurt more than help" I explained, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

He sighed, but slowly nodded. We all looked over when we heard the door open. In walked Elena… with Stefan Salvatore. Matt looked at me, heart-broken. "I'm out of here" he said, before walking away.

I groaned and dropped my head onto my crossed arms, keeping me from slamming my head on the table. "Why does life have to suck so badly I can't do anything?" I moaned.

Bonnie rubbed my shoulder. "You need to learn that you can't help everybody. Come on, when have you ever done something for yourself?" she asked me.

I looked up at her. "When I built the studio with Dad" I told her. Her smile dropped, but she didn't say anything.

While I was moaning, apparently Matt had introduced himself to Stefan before leaving. Elena, Caroline, and Stefan joined us at the table. "You alright, Ella?" Caroline asked gently. As much as Bonnie was my best friend, Caroline was a more maternal figure for me, especially after mom died. You wouldn't expect it from her, but she was more my best friend that Elena's, just like Bonnie was more Elena's best friend that mine.

I nodded. "Fine" I fibbed.

A little while later, conversation was finally flowing. "So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Mm-hm. And I moved when I was still young" he explained.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away" he told us. I flinched. That sucks.

"I'm sorry" Elena said after a moment when everyone looked at her and me. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Any siblings?" she asked him, changing the subject.

"None that I talk to" he told her. I didn't miss that he said it _to her_ and not to the group.

I nodded in understanding anyway. "I live with my uncle" he continued, though I noticed he kind of stuttered, as if he wasn't sure about what he was saying. I wonder why…

"So Stefan" Caroline said loudly, noticing that his attention was only on Elena as well, "If you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow"

"It's a back-to-school thing at the falls" Bonnie told him. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you going?" he asked Elena.

I answered for her. "Of course she is. We all are" Elena simple smiled.

Conversation continued, but it seemed like Stefan and Elena were in their own world. Despite what I say about not being ready for a relationship, it hurt. She looked so happy, and I knew in my heart that I would never have that. I would never have someone that could make me smile simply with a look.

And that sucked.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" no hands went up at Mr. Tanner's question. I knew the answer, but I didn't bother raising my hand. And I had pissed Tanner off enough that he had quite calling on me almost entirely.

"Miss Bennett?"

"Um…A lot?" some people laughed, "I'm not sure. But, like, a whole lot"

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett" I glared at Mr. Tanner. He _so_ did not insult Bonnie Bennett.

"Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner asked Matt enthusiastically.

"It's okay Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it" Matt said dismissively. I felt bad that Matt was always treated like the dumb jock. He let it slide, but really, he got the short end of the stick. Sucky family, sucky status, and he was treated like an idiot when really, he's the one responsible for his house and his sister and all their bills and everything.

"Elena?" I wasn't surprised he used her first name. He knew better than to say Miss Gilbert with the two of us in the same room. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most historical events"

"I'm sorry, I don't know" she told him.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break" I wanted to growl and cry at the same time. It's been four months, give us a break!

"346" I called out. Everyone turned to look at me. They all knew that I never answered questions in history. I was only good for vocal comic relief. But Mr. Tanner had pushed me too far. No one messes with my family without having to deal with me.

"Unless you're counting the local civilians" another voice added. It took me a minute to realize that it was Stefan.

Mr. Tanner regained his composer after being shocked at receiving such a response and looked at Stefan. "That's correct Ella" he said, slightly… shocked, I guess. "Very good, Mr.…"

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant"

"Very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle" Mr. Tanner dismissed him. Now don't get me wrong, I hardly know Stefan, but he stuck up for my sister, I wasn't about to let him get told off my a teach that didn't know his facts.

"Actually there were 27, Mr. Tanner" I informed him loudly.

Stefan nodded. "Confederate soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. And they were wrong. It was a night of great loss" he informed everybody.

Mr. Tanner looked embarrassed at being schooled by a 17 year old.

"The founder's archives are in Civil Hall of you'd like to brush up on your facts. After all, the personal excuses ended with summer break" I finished smugly. Elena looked at me gratefully, mouthing 'thank you' before turning to Stefan.

* * *

The party was in full swing. People were laughing, talking, dancing, making out, getting drunk… It was something that, previously, I would have been the center of attention.

Now, I was sitting on the edge, just close enough that I wasn't freaking out about the woods. I watched as everyone else, including my sister, was having a great time. I just didn't feel like partying.

"Are you okay?" I looked over my shoulder to see Stefan standing behind me. I shrugged.

"Elena is standing by the first pit with Bonnie" I told him instead of answering, turning my attention back to the party.

Stefan crouched down next to me. "And I'll go talk to her, after you answer me"

I smiled. "I like you, Stefan. I think you'll be good for my sister" I told him. I hadn't looked at him again.

"Are you okay, Ella?" he asked again.

I laughed. "You know, everyone has asked Elena that question over and over, but only two other people have asked me that. Bonnie and Caroline" I shook my head. "No, I'm not okay. I'll probably never be okay. But that's alright, as long as Elena and Jeremy are okay, I don't mind being broken" I think it was the fact that he was new and I didn't really know him that made me say this. I usually kept it all to myself.

"You better go find Elena, she'll be wondering where you are" I said after a minute, a clear dismissal.

Stefan stood up and I heard him brush himself off. "There's more to you than people see, isn't there?" he said more than asked before walking away, leaving me to my thoughts.

I guess I had dozed off, because the next thing I know I heard was Elena screaming for help. I got up and ran over to see Jeremy carrying a bleeding Vicki out of the woods. "Vicki? Vicki, what the Hell!" Matt cried, running over.

"What happened?"

"Call an ambulance"

"Everybody back up. Give her space"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood. It's bad" I shoved Elena aside and shoved my jacket against Vicki's neck, hoping to at least slow down the blood flow. "Vicki, come on, open your eyes. Look at me" Matt pleaded.

Everyone was just standing around, watching us. I looked up to see Stefan looking horrified before he slowly turned around, jogging away.

He didn't look horrified at what happened to Vicki, it was like he knew who or what had done this to her.

And considering what's been going on recently, I wouldn't be totally surprised.

* * *

 **A tiny bit of Damon and Stefan's confrontation**

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked his older brother.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into two little words: Elena and Ella"

 **At the party**

I stood with Matt as Vicki was loaded into the ambulance. I put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay" I told him. He nodded without looking at me, though I know he didn't really believe me.

Matt got into the ambulance once Vicki was settled, and I slowly walked away to Elena. She looked at me once I was right in front of her. "She'll be fine" was all I said. I knew that Elena didn't really like Vicki, but was sad on behalf of Matt.

"Hey" we both turned to see Bonnie. "We're gonna go mainline coffee and wait for news" Elena and I shared a look.

"I can take care of Jeremy if you want to…" but Elena was already shaking her head. "We should stay together now more than ever" she told me.

We looked at Bonnie and shrugged. "Guys, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling…"

"Bonnie, what is it?" she was scaring me.

"That it's just the beginning" Bonnie finally finished, sending a shiver down my spine. I had a bad feeling that she was right.

* * *

I sat back while I watched Elena talk to Jeremy. I was glad they weren't yelling, but I knew they were having a conversation I really didn't want to be a part of.

Once they were done talking, I headed over. I wrapped my arms around Jeremy, who dropped his head on my shoulder. At least he wasn't glaring at me anymore. I guess what happened to Vicki really shook him up. I could feel him shaking. "Shh" I soothed, running my fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.

I looked over at Elena, who was watching us with a hurt look on her face. "Are you good to take him home?" I asked, releasing Jeremy, who was still holding onto my waist.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked before Elena could speak.

"I'm gonna go check on Matt, see how he's doing. The doctor's will be taking care of Vicki, but…" I trailed off, pulling away. "I'll see you at home, okay?" I nodded at Elena. She nodded back, and I turned away, heading to the hospital.

One of the deputies was willing to give me a lift, and I made it to the hospital in time to fine Matt sitting at Vickie's side, red-eyes.

"Hey" I whispered quietly, trying not to wake Vicki. Matt looked up sharply.

"Ella" he stood automatically.

Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around him, offering him any comfort I could while absorbing his warmth. I was still freezing from the bonfire.

"God, Ella, you're freezing" Matt noticed, pulling away and pulling off his jacket, wrapping it around me. I pulled the insulated jacket closer, reveling in the warmth.

"How is she?" I nodded at Vicki, who still looked out. Matt glanced over, then looked back at me, shaking his head. "They think she'll be fine" relief was clear in his voice.

"That's great, Matt" I smiled, hugging him again.

"Hey" he looked me in the eyes, completely serious. "Thanks for being here. Thanks for always being there for me. I know it's gotta be weird, with me and Elena…" Matt trailed off, wincing.

I cocked my head, completely understanding. "Don't worry. I get it. I'll always be here for you" I promised, grabbing his hand with both of mine. "Do you want me to go?" I asked, starting to pull my hand away. Matt squeezed my hands and grabbed onto them with his other hand, though, keeping me in his grasp.

"Please, stay."

I nodded and looked around for another chair, pulling it over so I sat next to Matt, once he had released my hands. The chairs didn't have arms, so I leaned against Matt, resting my head on his shoulder. I was fading, quickly, more tired than I had thought. I barely noticed when his arms moved to my shoulders, making us both a little more comfortable as I fell asleep.


	2. Night of the Comet

**A/N – Hello! So, I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of interest in this story, especially since there was only one chapter. Now, I'm not usually the type of author to beg for reviews, but I would really appreciate some feedback. What do you think of Ella?**

 **I'm trying to plan for further into the season, and I was wondering if I should make Ella Miss Mystic Falls. I would really appreciate it if you would check out the poll of my page and let me know what you think. Thank!**

* * *

I snuck into the house quietly, trying not to get caught. Nothing had happened between Matt and I, but I hadn't woken up until 10 minutes ago. Luckily, he gave me a ride home, but I really didn't need Jenna or Elena to catch me sneaking in like I was doing the walk of shame.

"Don't think I don't see you, Miss Ella" I cringed as I heard Jenna loudly out me. I looked up at her and Elena.

"This is not what it looks like" I told her before she could say anything. Jenna put her hands on her hips and gave me the _yeah, whatever_ look. "I swear. After everything last night, I went to check on Matt at the hospital, ask Elena. A deputy even drove me" I explained quickly.

"So, why are you coming in so late? Or early, should I say?" Jenna asked, Elena going downstairs past me.

"I fell asleep. Matt asked me to stay, and after everything, I couldn't leave him" Jenna's face dropped at my words, understanding what I meant. "I'm sorry Jenna, next time I'll try to remember to text you, but I couldn't just leave him." I desperately promised.

Jenna nodded. "Okay. Just go get dressed" I grinned and rushed up to my room, granting Jenna a kiss on the cheek before slamming my door. It took me a total of five minutes to change and brush my hair. Jeans and a sweater with a cute pair of brown boots and I was set. I left my hair loose, I love my long, curly locks.

I didn't have any jewelry I was really attached to, so once my shoes were on I was downstairs to eat a quick breakfast and catch a ride with Bonne before she and Elena left me.

The rest of the day went normally. My only real entertainment was watching Elena and Stefan interact. History was usually the most interesting.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years" Tanner explained. For once, the lesson was actually interesting. "Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you?"

My head popped up at the interruption. I had been taking brief notes to record the lesson.

"Mr. Salvatore? Miss Gilbert" Tanner called them out. For once, Tanner wasn't being an ass, he had a point. Elena shook her head, and from my spot beside her I could see her biting her cheek to keep from saying anything.

Lucky for her, the bell rang, releasing us from the torture that was History with Tanner.

I waved Elena off when she looked at me, letting her know she could go off without me, with Stefan. Instead, I found Bonnie and Caroline.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch" I heard Bonnie say when I caught up.

"Witch? Are you sure Grams wasn't just pissed at you and being polite?" I slung my arms over their shoulders. Both girls laughed and smiled at me.

"No," Bonnie shook her head, smiling. "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something" she explained. "Grams tried to explain it, but she was looped on the liquor, so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so."

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night" Caroline commented nonchalantly. I grinned, happy that Caroline was still Caroline. Still concerned about getting the guy, making everything else seem unimportant.

"I didn't see him. You did" Bonnie reminded her.

"Guy?" I asked, feeling clueless.

"Caroline says some hot guy at the Grill when I was gone" Bonnie explained briefly.

"And you didn't talk to him?" I asked Caroline, arching my eyebrows at her.

"I don't know, I was drunk" Caroline said bluntly. Bonnie and I snorted at her reply.

* * *

 _Hey, how are you?_

I shot Matt a text since he had left in the middle of the day to check on Vicki.

 _I dunno. How are you?_

I smiled. Matt was a good guy, he didn't deserve all the bad stuff that keeps happening to him.

"So, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom" Bonnie was explaining as we sat together outside of the Grill. "Last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

 _Hanging in there. With the girls, trying to be normal._

"Mmhm, yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens" Caroline laughed.

"So, then what?" Caroline turned to Elena.

"So then nothing" Elena sighed.

"You and Stefan talked all night. There was no sloppy first kiss, or touchy-feely of any kind?" Caroline asked incredulously.

 _You, normal?_

I chuckled at Matt's text while Elena shuffled papers. "Nope, we didn't go there" Elena shook her head. She seemed really depressed by the lack of action between her and Stefan.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends, okay? You are supposed to share the smut" I snorted mid-sip of my water at Caroline's words.

 _Haha, funny. How's Vicki?_

"We just talked for hours" Elena repeated.

"What is with the blockage?" Caroline scolded. "Just jump his bones already. Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy," Caroline clapped, "Sex."

"Profound" Elena rolled her eyes.

 _She was freaking out earlier, but when I came back with the nurse she was sound asleep, like nothing happened._

I frowned. That sounds suspicious. Something was really wrong with Vicki, and not just loss of blood.

 _That's really weird. I hope everything ends up alright. Let me know if you need me. Remember, I'm here for you._

Elena set down her paper and grabbed her stuff. "Where are you going?" I asked, setting my phone on the table.

"Caroline's right" Elena said decidedly. "It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do." She stood.

With a smile, Elena took off.

"You do realize this was a clever ruse to leave us with all the work while she gets to flirt with the cute new guy, right?" I told them once Elena was gone.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed and we got back to work.

 _Thanks Ella._

* * *

 **Matt and Vicki at the hospital**

Vicki pushed the food on the tray around with disgust before looking over at her poor brother, who was asleep in his chair. With a mischievous grin, she grabbed her jello cup and chucked it at him.

"What the-" Matt woke up pretty easily, no jerking or jumping.

"Finally, you're awake" Vicki smiled.

"Hey!" Matt sat up happily. "How are you feeling?" he asked, worried she'd have another episode. "You look better" Vicki smiled happily. "I was worried before, you really had me freaked out with all that screaming."

"Wait, what are you talking about?' Vicki asked, confused. She didn't remember screaming.

"You don't remember?"

"I feel fine" Vicki shrugged.

"Good" Matt left it at that, too tired to worry about it right then. "The doctor said you could come home tomorrow" he informed her.

The smile reappeared on Vicki's face. "So, was that Ella I saw sitting with you that first night?" Vicki smiled. She was pissed at Elena for playing Matt, but Ella? She had always been nice, to both of them.

"Yeah, she stopped by to check on us. When did you wake up?" Matt asked. As far as he knew, Vicki had been asleep nearly the whole time.

"Late enough to see you and Ella all cozied up to each other." Matt looked a little flustered at his sister's words. "You two are cute."

"Me and Ella?" Matt shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

Vicki shrugged, but smiled. That is, until Matt brought up the next subject.

"What attacked you, Vick?"

Vicki looked confused for a moment before saying, "An animal. What else could it have been?"

Just then, Jeremy walked in. "Hey, how you been?" he asked, glad to see her.

Vicki grinned, and it looked to Matt like she was blushing. "I'm okay."

Matt smiled. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna go grab a coffee" he excused himself to let the youngest Gilbert some time with his sister.

"Tell Ella I said hi!" Vicki teased as Matt left the room. Matt just waved his hand at her.

* * *

 **Back to Ella**

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues" Elena explained as she, Jenna and I prepared dinner.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna tried to comfort her. "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues. Or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues" Elena and I both gave Jenna a look.

"Wow, Aunt Jenna, you have the worst luck" I laughed.

"Oh, hush, you" Jenna laughed as the front door opened. In walked Jeremy. I sighed, shoulders slumped, knowing this was not going to go well.

"Jeremy" he looked up and quickly headed for the stairs. Jenna suddenly looked furious and stalked after him. "Jeremy, where were you?" she demanded, stopping at the base of the stairs.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it. You were cool once. And that's cool" I groaned at Jeremy's drunk tone.

"Oh, no, no, no, no" Jenna launched the apple at Jeremy.

"Ow! Why? Why did you do that?' Jeremy cried.

"Listen up. Quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion" Jenna said firmly.

"Parental authority. I like it" Jeremy went back to sounding high. "Sleep tight."

I shot Jenna a sympathetic look, and went back to dinner.

* * *

The next day, everyone was celebrating the Night of the Comet. Elena was with Bonnie and Caroline was supervising things and I was left to my own devises.

So, I volunteered to face paint. I loved little kids, and they seemed happy with me. When there weren't a lot of faces being painted I was dancing with some of the girls, showing them some steps. It felt great to be normal for once, do something that didn't involve missing my parents or dealing with what's left of my family.

As it got darker, parents sent kids home. Families with younger children turned in, so it was mostly teenagers left at the Grill.

I was relieved of responsibilities just in time to see the comet. So, I went looking for my friends and/or siblings.

"Here" I spun around, quite gracefully I admitted to myself proudly. Dance did pay off. Matt was standing there, two candles in his hand. One was lit, the other was not. "I grabbed you a candle." He explained, holding the unlit one out to me.

I smiled and grabbed the base. "Thank you" I said gratefully.

"No problem. I saw you working with the kids, figured you'd be busy" Matt smiled. I blushed slightly at the mention of my messing around with the little kids.

"They just have so much energy. It's nice" I admitted. I straightened my shoulders and held out my candle for him to light. He chuckled and tilted his candle towards mine, lighting it easily.

"Hey" we both looked over to see Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline, all with unlit candles. I lit Bonnie and Caroline's while Matt and Elena had a slightly awkward exchange. I watched Matt sadly, knowing he was still hung up on Elena, despite Stefan's appearance.

Then, Elena turned and of course Stefan was there. Matt looked utterly destroyed as he watched the exchange. I couldn't blame him. He had planned an entire future with Elena before she had broken up with him, and now she was moving on to the new guy, almost right away.

Elena walked away and Stefan followed. I chose to stay with the group, Tyler having joined us.

"So, are you excited?" Caroline asked us. The light from our combined candles let us see each other fairly easily.

"Why? It's just a rock" Tyler said bluntly.

"Oh!" I gasped, looking up. There it was, stunningly bright and surprisingly beautiful.

"It's beautiful" I was surprised to hear Matt's voice so close to me, but I couldn't look away from the comet.

"When did we get so sentimental?" Bonnie wondered.

"After my parents died," the atmosphere became solemn, "I was just so confused. It was like nothing made sense anymore, my world was utter chaos. Could I count on anything if my parents, who I should be able to count on for everything, were so easily taken away?"

I didn't notice the tears on my face until I felt Caroline wrap her arms around me, sitting me down next to Tyler's feet on the bench.

"Then things started to look better. More things started to be consistent, to make sense. I thought things would be okay, but then Vicki was attacked" I noticed Matt stiffen and reached out to grab his hand. "I think we're all realizing how crazy life can get, and are enjoying the simply, beautiful things while we can."

"Here, here" Matt nodded, raising his candle as if to toast my speech.

"Here, here" the others chorused, lifting their candles. I raised mine with theirs, watching the glow in front of the comet as it passed over us.

"Alright, enough depressing stuff, let's go have some fun" Caroline stood determinedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with her, into the Grill. The others followed us in.

We had some drinks and played pool and darts for a while. Elena joined us pretty quickly, and I wondered what had happened with Stefan. After a bit, I'm not sure how long, Jeremy came up to us. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" he seemed pretty worried.

"You're her stalker. You tell us" Tyler snarked.

"I can't find her" Jeremy snapped impatiently.

"Probably found someone else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, you've been replaced." Tyler said smugly.

"Pill pusher?" I looked to Jeremy, upset. It was one thing when he was just using, though that wasn't good either. But now he was dealing?

"Ask him" Tyler nodded to Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked, quickly becoming pissed, I could tell.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked harshly.

"She's never gonna go for you" Tyler added.

"She already did. Over and over and over again" I felt a little uncomfortable with them talking about this in front of Matt. I can't imagine how uncomfortable he must be feeling.

"Yeah, right" Tyler grumbled.

"Okay, you slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline asked, stunned. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way!"

"And I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy snapped at Tyler.

"What the Hell's he talking about, Ty?" Matt asked Tyler.

"Nothing, man. Ignore him. He's a punk" I glared at Tyler, most of us were glaring at Tyler at this point. Jeremy, Matt, and I certainly were.

"You know what? Shut up and help me find my sister" Matt demanded.

"We'll check the bathrooms" Bonnie offered.

"I'll check the square" Matt decided.

"I'll come with you" Jeremy sent one last glare at Tyler before following the blonde.

"I'm gonna search around some of the other buildings. Maybe she wandered off" I offered, heading out too.

I looked around some of the nearby buildings, a little jumpy in the shadows, but I didn't see anything. Well, nothing of Vicki. But shadows kept shifting, and I couldn't help but feel like there was some kind of monster behind every corner.

I started shaking, getting kind of scared of the dark. And the things in it.

I knew it was pathetic; I was seventeen years old and still afraid of the dark.

"Ella!" I jumped, biting back a scream. "Whoa, whoa. It's okay, it's just me" Matt grabbed my arms, keeping me from flailing.

"Sorry" I gasped.

"Still afraid of the dark?" I nodded. "Then why are you out here?"

I shrugged. "You needed help finding Vicki." I told him, like it was no big deal, even though I was still shaking.

He smiled gratefully. "You are a wonder, Ella Gilbert" he said, hugging me. "But don't worry, Stefan found her wandering around. Vicki's safe now." He explained.

"So, what are you doing out here?" I asked, curious to why he wasn't with his sister.

"Caroline mentioned that you were out here looking for Vicki. Figured I would come tell you she was safe." He explained, nodding towards the well-lit windows of the Grill.

"Well, thanks" I nodded. "I think I'm gonna head home. I've had enough for one night."

"Do you need a ride?" Matt offered.

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. You take care of Vicki. See you later, Matt" I waved goodbye and started on my way home.

Elena was already home when I got there. I could hear her and Jenna talking. I always seemed to show up mid-conversation.

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna" Elena told her.

"Yes, I am" Jenna growled. "You wanna know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. High school, marriage, having you." Jenna ranted. "I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault."

"No it's not" I felt my heart clench when Jenna looked at me with her red, watery eyes. "We love Jeremy and we are trying to help him, but in the end, this is all on him. Yes, he's grieving. Yes, he's lashing out. And we can try to help him. But in the end, this is Jeremy's life and Jeremy's choices, and we have to trust that he remembers Mom and Dad enough to respect their memory and not destroy his life." I told her firmly, hugging her tightly.

I loved Aunt Jenna. I have no idea what I would ever have done without her after Mom and Dad died. She was amazing, and I only wish that she could see that.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Aunt Jenna" I cried into her shoulder, squeezing her tighter. I felt her squeeze me back. It felt nice, to be hugged by her, almost like mom's hugs. Because, in a way, Jenna was my mom now. But she was still her own person. If that makes any sense.

"We're all scared" When I looked up, Elena had a contemplative look on her face. "I have to go do something. But are you going to be okay?" Elena looked at Jenna.

Jenna smiled and nodded. Elena took off.

"Thanks" Jenna smiled at me.

"I love you, Aunt Jenna" I said sincerely. My voice cracked a bit.

"I love you too, Ella." Jenna told me. "Come on, let's get you to bed" I smiled at the thought of Jenna tucking me in, but let her lead me to bed anyways.

Sometimes, after a day like today, a girl liked to be mothered.

 _Thank you_.

My phone beeped, and I was confused by the message Matt had sent.

 _For what?_

I didn't expect him to reply immediately. But he did.

 _For always being there for me_.

Before I could reply, Matt sent another message.

 _You should know, I'll always be willing to return the favor_.

I wasn't sure if it was the comet that was making Matt's message sound more romantic than he could have meant it or what, but my heart was pounding and I was blushing as I read the words on the screen.

I couldn't have feelings for Matt. I really, really couldn't. For one, he was still stuck on Elena. For another, I was in no place for a relationship.

So, I tucked my phone away and turned over in my bed. Maybe the sandman would take pity on me and send me sweet dreams to replace the nightmares that seem to live in reality.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**A/N - I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I must admit, I'm terrible at being consistent. But, here is chapter three. I want to thank everyone for their wonderful review, and I would love to hear some feedback from you guys. What do you like? Not like? Please check out my pole for the Miss Mystic Falls episode!**

* * *

"Listen, I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow" I was a bit surprised by Bonnie's 180 from yesterday, but what she was saying did make sense.

"You are the one who said to go for it" Elena recalled, as confused as I was.

"Now, I'm saying take it slow" Bonnie shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "What's with the about-face?" I asked her, adjusting the strap of my bag.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career, it's the perfect time to play the field" Bonnie suggested.

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Why aren't you bugging Ella? She's never dated!"

"Hey, leave me out of this" I laughed, backing away slightly before catching up again.

"Seriously, Bonnie, what are you not saying?" Elena asked her best friend. Bonnie's face dropped.

"It's stupid"

Elena stopped Bonnie. "Bonnie, spit it out."

"I accidentally touched Stefan, and I got a really bad feeling" Bonnie said quickly, clearly wanting to get it over with.

"Is that it?"

"Elena!" I scolded as Bonnie began to walk off. Elena stopped her again.

"Bonnie."

"It was _bad_ bad" Bonnie said desperately. I knew she didn't put a lot of stock into the witch thing, but whatever she had felt had really freaked her out.

"Is this the witch thing?" I had to ask.

"Know what? I'm just concerned" Bonnie brushed me off. "This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

"And I love you for it" Elena put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and leaned in. "I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year and I'm starting to kinda feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

Bonnie sighed, but nodded.

"Come on, let's change the subject" I suggested, placing my hands on their backs to get them moving again.

"Morning Elena" of course, Stefan appears right then. "Morning Bonnie, Ella." He smiled at us.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone, so see you guys" she left us with Stefan.

"Bonnie, wait" Elena tried to stop her, but Bonnie kept walking.

"She doesn't like me very much" Stefan observed.

"She doesn't know you" I told him, watching Bonnie walk into school.

"She's my best friend" Elena added. "She's just looking out for me, but when she does, she will love you" she assured him. We started walking towards the school.

"Do you guys want me to…" I pointed ahead, offering to leave them alone.

"I don't mind." Stefan looked to Elena, who smiled at me, so I stuck around.

"Here's what we're gonna do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Yes"

"Perfect" Elena smiled.

"Dinner?" I looked over at my twin. She smiled at how well I knew her.

"Yes, dinner, my house, 8 o'clock." She turned to Stefan, "You, me, and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

"Does this mean I don't have to go?" I noticed Elena hadn't mentioned me.

"Of course you're going, you're my twin, my other half. I can't do anything without you." Elena laughed.

"It's true" I turned to Stefan. "She can't even brush her teeth without me right next to her" Elena scoffed and hip-checked me, but Stefan was smiling at us.

Suddenly, we were facing Stefan's back. I looked around this frame. He was holding a football, his hands a perfect triangle, right in front of his face. I looked farther forward to see Tyler and Matt. I frowned. I had thought better of them than that.

Stefan amiably smiled and acknowledged the boys before throwing the football back in a perfect spiral, nearly knocking Tyler on his ass.

Elena laughed.

"Too bad you didn't actually manage to knock him on his ass." I told Stefan contemplatively, making him chuckle.

The morning bell rang, and I left Elena and Stefan to head to class, glaring as I passed Tyler and Matt. When Matt caught my eye, I didn't glare, but I didn't smile. I just shook my head and looked away.

* * *

"World War II ended in…? anyone got anything? Ms. Juan?" Tanner asked.

 _1945_ , I said mentally, not bothering to raise my hand.

"1945" Tanner finally told us.

"Pearl Harbor?" Tanner tried again.

 _December 7_ _th_ _, 1941_ I quickly remembered. I had recently read this stuff, so it was fresh in my mind.

"Nothing? Elena?" she looked us, not acting shy at being caught talking… again.

"Pearl Harbor?"

"Um…" Elena couldn't seem to remember, she probably hadn't read the textbook, and she really wasn't paying much attention in class.

"December 7th, 1941" Stefan interrupted.

"Thank you, Elena" Tanner said sarcastically. I smiled slightly at that. Tanner could be a complete jerk, but sometimes his meanness was deserved, and he could be pretty funny.

"Anytime." Stefan nodded, as if Tanner had complimented him.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall" this one I didn't know.

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir" Stefan explained.

"Are you?" Tanner didn't sound so sure. "How good? Keep it to the year." Stefan nodded. "Civil Rights Act." What?

"1964"

"John F. Kennedy assassination"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King" I knew that was in the 60's.

"'68"

"Lincoln" Tanner was getting flustered.

"1865"

"Roe v. Wade?" What?

"1973"

"Brown v. Board?" again, what?

"1954"

"The Battle of Gettysburg" I knew what that was, but I didn't know when.

"1863"

"Korean War" Oh! I knew that one! 1950 to…

"1950 to 1953"

"Ha!" Tanner laughed. "It ended in '52" tanner laughed at Stefan.

"Uh, actually, sure, it was '53" Stefan corrected him. Again.

Stefan looked so sure, Tanner's face dropped. "Look it up. Somebody" I started flipping through the index, trying to find the Korean War page.

Before I could find it, though, someone called out, "It was 1953." The class applauded Stefan for showing up Stefan.

"How did you know all that" I had to ask Stefan before I let him walk off with Elena.

"Year of crossword puzzles" he told me.

I walked off, slightly confused. Crossword puzzles? I guess it was possible.

Bonnie and I were stretching for cheerleading practice. While Elena had spaced out over the summer, I had decided I needed the distraction, so I had gone to camp with the other girls. It was nice to do something so familiar.

I heard a throat clear and looked up. "Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie cried happily, hopping up to hug Elena. I smiled and held my hand up for one of them to pull me up. Elena did was a roll of her eyes, and I briefly hugged her.

"Yup. I can't be sad girl forever" Elena told us determinedly. "Only way to get things back to the way they were, are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"Oh!" I gasped. "I had forgotten about that."

"I am?" Bonnie smiled, sitting and stretching with Elena. I continued standing and did some back stretches.

"Mmhm. You, me, Ella, and Stefan" Bonnie's face dropped when Elena said Stefan's name. Elena's shoulders dropped when she noticed. "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good" Bonnie tried to get out of it. Elena shot her a look, but Bonnie wasn't budging. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her a hundred times."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Miss Busy Bee all day" I recalled, having missed my blonde friend all day.

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett. You're going to be there" Elena said firmly.

"Fine" Bonnie whined. "I'll go."

"Good" Elena smiled happily.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked after a while. It was 10 minutes into practice, and Caroline still hadn't shown up.

"I don't know. It's not like her" Elena shook her head. I sighed and stood up from the ground.

"Alright." I said loudly, getting the team's attention. "I know Caroline is captain, but she's not here right now, and we need to practice. Everyone up!" the girls all stood, but before we got anywhere, a fancy car pulled up. We all looked over, distracted by the loud music.

And there was Caroline. With some strange, older-looking, dark-haired guy.

"That must be the mystery guy from the Grill" Bonnie said as we watched.

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore" Elena told us.

"Salvatore? As in, Stefan?" I asked, walking over to them so the front was cleared for Caroline.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind" Caroline said smugly as she passed, which totally was not like her.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. Alright. Let's start with a double-pike herkie hurdler. What do you say?"

After some practical warm-ups, we started on the routine from camp while the music played. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four… Elena, sweetie, who don't you just observe today? Okay?"

I rolled as eyes, but kept in sync. I got what Caroline was saying, but she didn't have to be so rude about it.

"Keep going! Okay, let's do it again from the top. And five, six, seven, eight."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena wander off the watch the football practice. So, I guess Elena wouldn't be cheerleading anymore.

* * *

I was in the backyard doing some stunts while Bonnie and Elena took care of dinner. It was dark, but the streetlamp let just enough light that I didn't hurt myself.

"Ella!" Bonnie called, light from the house spilling out into the yard. "He's here."

Of course, I didn't have time to change, so while they were all dressed nicely, my hair was up in a high ponytail, curls everywhere, in a tank top and shorts, probably stinking of sweat.

"Hey" I smiled when I saw Stefan and Elena inside. "I'd hug you, but I'm kinda gross" I told him, gesturing towards myself. Stefan laughed and hugged me anyways. "Oh, it's alright" he laughed, ruffling my hair, making me squeal and break away, patting down my hair. Bonnie and Elena laughed at me.

The actually dinner was awkward. And silent. Elena finally broke the silence. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?' she asked Stefan. I looked up, curious.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right" Stefan seemed like a great guy. All smiles and kind words, he's really nice.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today" I turned to our friend. "Tyler threw a football right at his face…"

"Yeah, I heard" Bonnie cut me off coldly.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested after an awkward pause.

"Um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad" Bonnie explained briefly. I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness.

"No, about the witches" I snapped. Stefan glanced at me curiously. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches." I explained to him. 'It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie differed.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800s" Stefan offered.

"My family came by way of Salem" this was new to me.

"Really?" Stefan sounded really interested now. Bonnie nodded, not really into the conversation, but at least she was talking. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah"

"I'd say that's pretty cool" Stefan smiled at Elena.

"Really?" Bonnie was surprised. "Why?"

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity" Stefan explained. Bonnie smiled proudly, and I could see that Stefan had changed her mind slightly about her family history.

"Yeah. They are" she agreed. I could see the change in her eyes, she was warming up to Stefan.

The doorbell rang. Elena and I shared a confused look. She moved to stand, but I shook my head and stood up instead. "I wonder who that could be" Elena mused.

"Surprise" Caroline said cheerfully as soon as I opened the door. She looked me up and down, and I couldn't help but feel underdressed compared to her dress, heels, and scarf. Me, underdressed, in my own home?

"Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert" Caroline explained. 'We' being her and Damon Salvatore, who stood behind Caroline in all black.

"Hope you don't mind" he added with a smile. It looked strange on his face, forced. I felt a little nervous around him.

Caroline walked right in and handed me the cake. Stefan and Elena came up behind me. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his brother. I remembered Elena saying something about 'raging family issues'.

"Waiting for Ella, or Elena, to invite me in" Damon said pleasantly.

"Oh, yeah, you can…"

Stefan cut Elena off. "No, no, no. He, he can't, um…He can't stay" Stefan stuttered.

It seemed my reaction to Damon wasn't entirely unfounded if his own brother didn't want him in the house.

"Can you, Damon?"

There was a tense pause as Elena looked at Damon suspiciously.

"Get in here" Caroline told him uncomfortably.

"We're just finishing up" Stefan tried again.

"It's fine" Elena shook her head, smiling, no longer suspicious. "Just come on in" I felt the tension shift at her words, and I had to wonder, why did he need to be invited in?

Damon smirked smugly at Stefan as he stepped inside. I instinctively stepped back from him. "You have a beautiful home, Elena, Ella" Damon told us, looking back.

'Thank you" Elena smiled.

We all ended up in the living room, sitting and talking. It wasn't horrible, since neither Bonnie nor I had a date, so I didn't feel like a third (or fifth) wheel, but I couldn't help but feel lonely as I watched Stefan and Elena, and Damon and Caroline. Despite how uneasy Damon made me feel. Every now and then, when I was looking away, it felt like he was watching me.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team" Caroline laughed. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it" that was typical Caroline. Supportive, but shallow at the same time. That's what I love about Caroline. She can act shallow all she wants, but she could never actually be shallow.

"What's what I always tell him. You have to engage" Damon told us. "You can't just sit and wait for life to come. You have to go get it" Well, as creepy as I found Damon, I did like the philosophy.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline agreed. "It's only because you missed summer camp" Caroline assured her. "I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routines"

"Caroline!" I scolded.

"I'll work with her, she'll get it" Bonnie snapped.

"I guess we can put her in the back. With Ella in front, no one will notice" I blushed slightly at the round-a-bout compliment.

Elena shot Caroline a dirty look.

"Yeah, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena" Damon interjected.

"It' just because her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline seemed to notice she was being rude. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

There was a loud crash. I looked down, and cursed when I noticed my delicate mug had slipped from my fingers.

I quickly dropped and swept the shattered pieces into a pile with my hand, not worrying about cutting myself. I grabbed a napkin and collects as many of the pieces as I could and left to throw them away.

When I came back, everyone was looking at me. "Sorry" I muttered, sitting down, instead of standing like I had before.

"What about you, Ella?" Damon addressed me. I stalled for a moment before finally formulating words.

"I'd always loved cheerleading, and dancing, and gymnastics. It's something that Mom and Dad got really involved in for me. So I did go to summer camp, and I still go to our old building to dance, because it makes me feel closer to them" I admitted. It was easier for me to talk about it than Elena or Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, girls. I know what it's like to lose both your parents." Damon said sincerely. "In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die" or not so sincerely.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon" Stefan quickly stopped his brother from continuing.

"Oh, you know, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up."

Well, he certainly managed to ruin that.

Elena went to do dishes in the kitchen, leaving us in the living room. Damon left to deliver another glass to Elena.

"What was that about?" I had to ask Stefan, looking to the kitchen. I looked back and saw Stefan looking uncomfortable. "Sorry. It's just…" I sighed, and sat down next to Stefan. "Damon is planting doubts in Elena's head. Telling her little bits and pieces of things you really don't want to talk about. But if you don't tell her something, she's going to let Damon get to her, and you'll lose her."

I hugged Stefan briefly. "I like you, Stefan. You're a really nice, really great guy, and you make Elena smile. Don't let your brother screw it up, okay?"

Stefan smiled and me, returning my hug.

"You are an extremely caring person, Ella" he told me thoughtfully.

I laughed. "I used to be such a doormat when I was younger. Caroline helped me break that habit. But I still care very deeply for people. If I sense something is wrong, I can't just leave it" I told him softly.

"Sense?" Stefan caught my odd word usage.

"Um… long story" I shrugged before standing. "I'm gonna see if Elena needs any help."

"I'll go with you" Bonnie stood as well. We both walked into the kitchen to see Damon and Elena talking. "Hey, need any help?" Bonnie offered.

"Sure, why not?" Damon nodded. But Damon walked out pretty quickly, only for Caroline, of all people, to walk in and help. The three of us exchanged looks, but we continued on anyways.

"And it's the girls in the kitchen while the boys sit on their asses doing nothing" I groaned. The other girls laughed at me, Elena flicking me with water. "Hey!" I laughed, jumping.

It ended up a fairly decent night, but I went to bed pretty quickly, after a much needed shower.

The next morning was game day. I couldn't help but feel the excitement bubble in my stomach as I pulled on the familiar uniform. My hair went into the high ponytail, white sneakers on, and I was ready.

I had ridden with Elena to the school, but had lost her after warming up. I figured I had some time before Caroline killed me for being late, so I went to look for her. I found her and Stefan standing together just off the field.

"Well, if it isn't Mystic Falls favorite Wide Receiver" I joked, making them both look over and smile. "The locker rooms are filled with talk of the one and only Mister Salvatore over here" I bumped Stefan with my shoulder. "It's actually kind of sickening" Stefan scoffed, bumping me back.

"Ohh" I noticed the beautiful necklace in Elena's hands. "That's pretty" I grabbed her hands so I could get a better look without snatching it from her and risking breaking it. "Really pretty."

"Smell it" Elena held it to my nose.

I sniffed. "Is that… it's some kind of herb, right?" I asked Stefan, who nodded. "I recognize the scent, but for the life of me, I can't remember what it is or where from" I sighed, releasing Elena.

"I should… probably catch up with the team. I'll see you later Elena. Good luck, Stefan" I waved and ran off to meet up with the rest of the team, not wanting to risk Caroline wrath.

Hell hath no fury like Caroline when she doesn't get her way.

The Pep rally was going well. Tanner was on the mic, starting the kick off.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he called out, trying to get us to quiet down. Finally, we were quiet. "Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us." We all booed, us cheerleaders especially.

Part of being a cheerleader was leading the crowd. To do that you had to be loud and over-dramatic.

"But that it about to change." We cheered. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these." Tyler looked pissed at Tanner's praise. "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

The crowd cheered and whooped and hollered for Stefan to lead us to victory tonight.

"…that have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you. We're Timberwolves. We're hungry." We cheered. "And the Central High Lions are what's for dinner!"

A fight broke out from behind the crowd, quickly breaking us up as we went to see what was going on. I cursed when I noticed it was Tyler and Jeremy fighting, with Vicki of course standing on the sidelines.

"Dammit, you two!" I screamed, running over to them. I grabbed Tyler's arm to stop him from beating my brother any more. Instead, he whirled around and slammed his fist into my face.

I didn't lose consciousness, but I did become really dizzy as I fell back. I vaguely felt my head smack the ground behind me, the legs bent under me uncomfortably, but not painfully.

I heard faint screams. Of maybe that was just my hearing, because everything was muffled now.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

A couple cheerleaders screamed as Tyler slammed his fist into Ella's face. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell back, blood gushing from her nose, which was most definitely broken.

Stefan stiffened when he smelt the blood, but he had to stop Tyler. He grabbed Tyler's arm to keep him from throwing another punch.

Jeremy saw his sister on the ground, as his blood boiled. He say the blood staining her paling skin, and all he could think was that Tyler had taken more of his family away from him.

He picked up part of the broken bottle from the ground, ready to kill Tyler Lockwood for ever putting a hand on his family.

Unfortunately, Stefan had to play the good guy. He pushed Tyler out of the way and stopped Jeremy.

"Ty, stop!" Matt yelled, grabbing Tyler to keep him from going at Jeremy again. "Someone hold him back" a few of the other guys on the team grabbed Tyler, freeing Matt to race over to Ella, who was still on the ground. Elena and Jeremy were on her other side.

"Ella? Ella, are you okay?"

"I think her nose is broken, and her head hit the ground pretty hard. I need to get her to the hospital" Elena sighed, really worried.

"I'll take her" Jeremy didn't want Ella away from him. With his luck, she'd be taken away from him forever, just like his parents, as soon as he looked away.

"Jer, you're drunk. You are not taking Ella to the hospital" Elena snapped.

"I'll take her" Vicki offered. "I have to get my stiches checked, anyways" Elena looked at her uncertainly.

Vicki rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sober."

Elena sighed, but stood, stepping aside. Matt lifted Ella and carried her to his truck. Vicki opened the passenger door for him, and he carefully set her inside. Ella groaned.

"I feel li' hell" she mumbled.

Matt laughed. "You took quite the hit. Vick's gonna drive you to the hospital to get your nose checked out."

Ella nodded, then moaned, her mind still fuzzy and now throbbing. "Mday" she mumbled. Vicki climbed into the driver's seat and took off, leaving Matt to deal with the craziness they were leaving behind.

PAGE BREAK

 **Back to Ella's POV**

I groaned as I slowly woke up, bright lights hurting my eyes, making me want to keep my eyes shut.

"Ella? Are you awake?"

I finally opened my eyes. Elena was sitting beside my bed. "Hey" I smiled weakly. "What happened?" my memory was hazy.

"Tyler broke your nose" I groaned. "Don't worry, the doctor fixed your nose. Give it a week and you'll be back to normal" Elena promised. "You also hit your head, but the doctor said you didn't have a concussion."

"At least one thing will be normal" I joked, until I noticed the look on Elena's face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Elena bit her lip, like she was trying to decide whether or not to tell me. "Elena, don't you dare hide it from me" I nearly growled. Elena sighed and sat on the bed beside me, grabbing my hand.

"Tanner's dead" I froze at her words. Yeah, Tanner was a douche, but he didn't deserve to die.

"The animal?" I asked. It had to be. Elena nodded.

I leaned back into my pillows. "Well, I was right. This is only the beginning, isn't it Elena?" she looked at me sadly and squeezed me hand tightly.


	4. Family Ties

**A/N - I'm so sorry this has taken me so long. Procrastination sucks, I know. I hope this makes it up to you.**

* * *

Well, I was out of the hospital, and my nose was now back to normal. My head was fine. Caroline was ecstatic to have me back, both on the team, and for all our other projects.

But right now, I was sitting with Jenna, watching her curse the news reporter.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket."

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked curiously.

"Logan Fell" I told her, pointing to the screen.

"The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan 'scum' Fell" Jenna explained to her. "Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way" Elena laughed. "You and him" she grinned. "He's cute."

"He's not cute" Jenna denied. "There's nothing cute about him."

"He's scum. Slimy, greasy, green scum. Right, Jenna?" she smiled down at me.

"Right. Thank you, Ella" I smiled back at her before turning back to the TV, eating my muffin happily. It was my sugary treat after having my nose officially fixed. Tyler still couldn't look at me.

"What are you doing with that" I looked back over the couch to see what Jenna was talking about. Elena was polishing something. I stood and walked over, peering over her shoulder.

"I went to the bank yesterday and got it from the safety deposit box" Elena explained. "Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood shoe would loan it to the Founder's Council for their heritage display" I had completely forgotten about that.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked, lifting a beautiful ring to her face.

"Originally, it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring" I told her as Jeremy came in.

"How much do you think this stuff it worth, like, on eBay?" Jeremy asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think you can get much on sentimental value."

Elena snatched whatever Jeremy had grabbed from his hand, instantly judging. "You're not gonna find out" she snapped.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't give it away" Jeremy cried.

"It's not being given away, Jer" I tried to sooth him, following him into the kitchen and putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're just loaning it for the heritage display, then we get it back. Promise."

The doorbell rang, but I left Elena to get it, wrapping my arms around Jeremy's waist from behind as he raided the fridge. He smiled back at me, placing one of his hands on mine while he grabbed some food.

I noticed Elena disappeared, and figured Stefan was over.

 _Hey, how have you been?_

I decided talking to Matt would ease some of my boredom, and maybe lighten his day. The drama between Tyler (his best friend), Vicki (his sister) and Jeremy (his ex-girlfriend's little brother) cannot be easy on him.

 _Doing all right. Tyler's pissing me off._

I was sad that Matt was having troubles with Tyler. I mean, Tyler was an ass, but he was Matt's best friend.

 _Need to talk?_

I spent the next couple hours talking with Matt. I didn't even notice when Stefan had left until Elena and Bonnie joined me.

"Delicate flower or Naughty Vixen?" Bonnie asked, pulling out her nail polish stuff.

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena suggested.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date" I teased, joining them at the kitchen table.

"You seem happyish" Bonnie noted.

"I am-ish" Elena agreed. "Tonight's gonna be a good night."

" _Tonight's gonna be a good night. Tonight's gonna be a good, good night_ " I sang, laughing. They joined me.

"So, what is it?" Elena asked Bonnie.

"What?" Bonnie fidgeted in her seat.

"Whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door" Elena said firmly, no longer smiling.

'What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night" Bonnie suggested.

"Bonnie, out with it" Elena demanded.

"Okay," Bonnie sighed, "But it has to go in the vault because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed."

Elena nodded.

"Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story. Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend, Kathrine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues" Elena told her.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon" Bonnie explained. "And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Kathrine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

'That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's" I told her, suspicious of all the lies and stories and secrets that came with these brothers.

"I just wanted you to know" Bonnie told Elena.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business" Elena said, more to herself than to us.

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar" Bonnie muttered. "That is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things" I told her. I knew Stefan had secrets, but I also knew he was a good guy.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie deflated a little was she saw my look. "I know, I know, you've never been wrong before. But still."

* * *

Nails were finished, outfits picked, make-up done. Bonnie loved playing with my hair, but I always refused to straighten it.

While Bonnie was finishing my hair, the phone rang. Elena left the bathroom to answer it.

"Hello? Hi, Ms. Lockwood. … What do you mean? It is? … Are you sure? Because I saw it? … Let me check. Mmhm. I will find it and bring it. Okay. Bye" Elena went from happy to confused to pissed.

"What's wrong?" Elena stormed through the bathroom she shared with Jeremy into Jeremy's room and slapped his headphone off his ears. "Ah. What now?"

"The pocket watch? Where is it?"

"What watch?" Jeremy asked.

"You mean Dad's Gilbert pocket watch?" I asked, but I was ignored.

"The one you stole from Mom's box" Elena accused. "Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. She can't find it and thinks she lost it."

"And maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it" Jeremy suggested arrogantly.

"Don't even lay that card. You took it" Elena cut him off. "If I go online and I gonna find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you" Jeremy jumped up. Bonnie was finished with my hair, so I joined Elena in Jeremy's room. Jeremy grabbed the watch from behind his stereo.

"I would never sell this, okay?"

"Then why did you take it?' Elena asked.

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him and now what?" he slammed it into Elena's hand, careful not the damage it.

"And he was gonna give it to you" I whispered, understanding. I could practically feel the anger and hurt and jealousy and resentment Jeremy was feeling.

"Yeah" he huffed, sitting back down.

Elena walked back to her room, a thoughtful look on her face. I stayed for a moment, staring at Jer.

"What?" he asked.

"I get what you're feeling, you know I do" he nodded. "But honestly, can you really expect us to believe anything other than you using the watch to sell for pot after how you've been acting for the last four months? When have you given us any reason to believe you'd do anything different?"

I didn't let him answer, I just left him, shutting the door to his room firmly before joining Elena and Bonnie in Elena's room.

* * *

I left with Bonnie, knowing Elena would be waiting for Stefan to pick her up. I felt pretty in my dress. It was not a very long number, in a beautiful silver with hints of shiny black. The skirt had just enough volume to twirl in, but it wasn't very puffy. Thick straps, but no sleeves, and a slim waist, it was an amazing find.

Mrs. Lockwood greeted us both as we entered. "Well, this is rather… tame" Bonnie laughed and dragged me further into the building.

"I'm sorry, but I should really go socialize. You know, as a representative of the Gilbert family and all that" Bonnie waved me off.

I spent the next few hours greeting other founding family members, explaining some of the display, since I had helped Mom with it. As it got darker, I even got a few dances.

I spotted Elena and Stefan looking at the original guest registry. I decided to go talk to them.

"It's it amazing?" they both looked back at me, greeting me with smiles. "I was stunned that the original registry was still intact, so of course I managed to get the archives to lend it for the display. It was probably my greatest find" I told them.

"You found it?" Stefan asked, clearly surprised.

"I helped create the display. Did research on the families, looked into old documents, all that stuff." I told him with a proud smile.

"Is that Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked, examining the register. "And Stefan Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore brothers" Damon's voice shocked me. I turned to see him and Caroline – who looked beautiful, but not like herself – coming up behind us. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan said, clearly trying to keep Damon from saying something.

"Are you kidding me? After all the work I did on this display?" As creepy as I found Damon, there was a part of me that believed he wasn't all bad. Like he was at war within himself. And I loved history.

"Well, I'm bored" Caroline broke in. "I wanna dance and Damon" she shot him a look, "won't dance with me."

Damon shook his head.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena.

"I don't really dance" Stefan told her kindly.

"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all" Damon said, clearly trying to get rid of Stefan. Or maybe just Caroline.

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked.

"It's up to Stefan" Elena said stiffly.

"Well, sorry, but I'm not gonna take no for an answer" Caroline told him, grabbing his arm and leading him towards the dance floor.

"I want to apologize to you, Elena, for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you" Damon apologized. My eyebrows arched. He tried to kiss her?

"There's no excuse." He added. "My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?" Elena asked curiously.

"It's all in the past, I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers" he pointed to the registry.

"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war. There was a battle here…"

"The Battle of Willow Creek" I interrupted.

Damon looked at me in surprise.

"We talked about it in class" Elena explained. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"But the history book left out that it wasn't an accident" Damon looked at me in surprise again. "What, I did my homework. The confederates believe that they were union sympathizers. So the founders on the confederacy side rounded them up and burned them alive."

"Yes" Damon nodded. "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" I asked. The emotions I could sense coming from Damon were the most sincere I had felt from him. It was like he had been the one to lose the one he loved.

"A woman, I guess" he told me, smirking slightly. "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Elena looked at me, and I nodded, walking to the other side of the room. I knew she didn't want an audience.

Elena left the room to go find Stefan, leaving me with Damon.

"So. Who was it" I didn't look at Damon as I asked him this question. I could feel him looking at me, but I didn't turn.

"Who was what?" he asked, standing closely behind me. I still didn't turn around.

"Who did you lose?" my voice was soft, gentle.

"Her name was Katherine." This time, I did turn around. I looked up at Damon, and again felt myself confused. Was he a good guy, or a bad guy?

"She was beautiful, but manipulative, right?"

"Did Elena tell you?" there was a touch of anger to Damon now. I shiver of fear raced through me, but I tried to stay calm.

"No, you did" he froze, obviously confused. "I can feel it. So much anger, yet so much hope" I placed a gentle hand on his upper arm. "I hope you find her again."

I ducked around him and went to leave, but his voice stopped me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I looked back at him before walking out of the room, leaving him alone. "Because I'm not entirely sure you're the bad guy in all of this, Damon Salvatore."

I went back to socializing with the important people, speaking more about the display until I found Bonnie in the dining room, surrounded by brightly lit candles.

"Bonnie? Are you alright?" I asked, grabbing her arm. She looked stunned, and scared.

"I… I don't know" she gasped. "I think… I think I did this" she gestured to the room. I looked around.

"Do you mean… the candles?" she nodded like she was in a daze. "Oh, Bonnie" I hugged her tightly and led her out of the room. I sat her down and knelt in front of her. "Bonnie, it'll be okay. Alright? I promise. If this has something to do with you being a witch, you'll figure it out, okay? And I'll be there for you every step of the way."

She looked up at me, her eyes shining. "Promise?"

"Oh, Bonnie," I tucked her head into my shoulder, hugging her tightly. "I promise, I will be there every step of the way."


End file.
